


Hold Tight

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Secret Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: A Erwin le gustaba sostener la mano de Levi en cualquier momento, fuera cual fuera la situación, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba hacerlo en los momentos más difíciles.Publicado originalmente el 20 de marzo de 2017 en FanFiction
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hold Tight

A Erwin le encantaba sostener la mano de Levi. No sólo cuando hacían el amor y Levi le sostenía con fuerza al momento de alcanzar el clímax, o cuando se encontraban a solas en los pasillos del cuartel y le robaba un corto beso antes de seguir con su trabajo. No, a Erwin le gustaba hacerlo en cualquier momento, fuera cual fuera la situación, pero, sobre todo, le gustaba hacerlo en los momentos más difíciles.

Ya fuera luego de una expedición, rozando su mano discretamente mientras eran abucheados por la multitud, o en una de esas pesadas reuniones, en las que solía sostener su mano por debajo de la mesa, ese simple gesto resultaba reconfortante para el comandante. Era la forma en que más sinceros sentía sus sentimientos.  
Erwin podría pasar cada segundo de su vida sosteniendo la mano de su capitán, y nada le haría más feliz, sin embargo, lo que Levi pensaba al respecto seguía siendo un misterio para él. Algunas veces, cuando alguien pasaba cerca de ellos o cuando eran observados, Levi se alejaba de él, manteniendo la distancia que se suponía era apropiada y, obviamente, soltando su mano.

No podía importarle menos lo que el resto del mundo pensara sobre su relación, mucho menos esperaba mantenerla en secreto, pero no habían tenido tiempo de hablar de eso abiertamente, y lo que menos deseaba era hacerle sentir incómodo delante de los demás.

Justo en ese momento, acababan de salir de una reunión con los altos mandos de las tres ramas militares. Darius Zackly, el comandante en jefe, los había convocado para una reunión de carácter urgente que había terminado, como de costumbre, en una abrumadora sensación de ansiedad para Erwin. Como comandante, aún había cosas que no podía controlar, aunque, para su suerte, Levi se encontraba a su lado, apoyándolo como de costumbre.

Apenas salir de la sala de reunión, Erwin se aventuró a tomar su mano discretamente, disfrutando del relajante toque como una forma de olvidarse de todo al menos por un momento. Levi no dijo nada, pero la suavidad con que le sostenía también era suficiente para saber que estaba ahí y que no iba a dejarlo solo. Fue entonces, cuando deseaba aprovechar la soledad del corredor para robarle algunos besos, que su superior apareció delante de ellos, doblando la esquina para dirigirse directamente hacia donde se encontraban.

Como era de esperarse, Levi aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su mano, agachado la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza al haber sido descubiertos. Erwin estaba seguro de que el hombre aún no había notado la unión de sus manos, por lo que, si lo soltaba en ese momento, seguramente pasaría desapercibido. Sin embargo, egoístamente decidió que no deseaba aquello.

—Cuando sientas la necesidad de soltarme, sostenme fuerte. —Susurró en el oído de su capitán con discreción, agachándose un poco para estar a su altura y acercándose más a su cuerpo.

Levi no dijo nada y, a medida que el comandante en jefe se aproximaba a ellos, estuvo seguro de que iba a soltarlo. Realmente no le molestaba, pero considerando lo cerca que vivían de la muerte, no pensaba que tuvieran por qué dar explicaciones o disimular su relación, ni siquiera ante su superior.

Sin embargo, a tan sólo unos metros de él, cuando sería ya imposible que no lo notara, Levi sostuvo su mano con fuerza, y Erwin le devolvió el gesto, notando un atisbo de sonrisa formarse en los labios del jefe cuando pasó junto a ellos, saludándolos casualmente. No hubo necesidad de palabras entre ellos, pero Erwin entendió a la perfección el mensaje: pasara lo que pasara, Levi nunca volvería a soltar su mano.


End file.
